Winter Blade Session
by Anifanguy55
Summary: Mysterious Bladers with Beyblade and Bitbeast to equal the Bladebreaker, New Adventure Where they may be no return for anyone


Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or any of its characters. Also if this story seems similar to another one I'm sorry  
  
PLz write reviews ~.~.~.~ Chapter one: Breakers Arrival  
  
The winter's white snow covered the town of Tihiyo. The game of beyblades had been around for many years. We fallow a boy by the name of Will on his little adventure in the forest.  
  
"LETS IT RIP!!!" Will said with confidence in his voice. His beyblade spun around the edge of the wooden bowl. It spun so fast the bowl started to get torn up by the beyblade, while all this was happening a white glowing figure of a Silver Wolf roamed in the tree behind Will.  
  
The White light shun brighter as the beast jumped into Will's bit. The blade spun faster around the wooden bowl as it began to chip away. The boy amazed at what had just happened stood there and looked on as the blade broke the dish. ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few years later.  
  
"WOW!" the over anxious Tyson said as he peered out the window of the Plane, "Tyson move you head it's in the way!" Kenny said will trying the look out the window.  
  
Kai was in the middle seat, while Max and Ray were in the seats behind Kenny and Tyson, Mr. Dickensen leaned towards the breakers with his usual smile on at there enthusiasm. Meanwhile Kai was meditating in his seat not paying to much attention to there antics.  
  
"You boys better put your seatbelts on we are about to land." The Cheerful owner of the blade breaker asked, "So why are we going to train in a snowy area like this?" Tyson questioned as he buckled up for a landing.  
"I'll tell you boys later." Mr. Dickensen replied. As the plane landed and everyone got off the plane they felt the sudden cold winds strike as the front door was opened to the outside of the airport, Kai then walking already in his snow jacket as he walked out to the plane. The guys slowly fallowed after with pale faces from the cold. The bus then reached there designation, a fairly sized cabin in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Well lets get settled." Ray Suggested as he immediately fell asleep on one of the beds, "Goodnight everyone." Max said as he also fell asleep.  
  
Morning came as the boys woke up to somebody beyblading in the snow. Tyson got up thinking it was Kai as usual and he was right. As Tyson changed he walked out of the room seeing Kai beyblading outside, while kicking up some snow.  
  
Kai shot his beyblade into a pile of snow. You could hear the beyblade spinning as flame then bursted out off the pile of snow melting it into hot water. As Kai was not satisfied with his technique he launched his beyblade again. The blader then picking up his blade again, then shooting it once more into the cold snow.  
  
At that second a blade past by Kai causing him to lose balance "What the.?" he replied regaining his composure. A kid dressed up almost like Kai ,but with red hair and a white shirt, grabbed that blade and prepared if for a bey battle. "3...2...1 LET IS RIP!"  
"Go Dranzer!" the blue hair blader yelled as the Pheonix arose dressed in flames, " Nice" the kid smirked.  
  
"SCORIA!" the blader summoning his own bit beast, a scorpion fly, as Fire emitted from his blade as well, "He has a bit beast too?" he questioned.  
  
The blade crashing into each other as the temperature started to rise from all the intense heat. A bright red light blasted out as the blades collided once more. The light show had stopped and both blades had stopped spinning. Kai had a smirk as he picked up his blade.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Tyson and the others yelled as then ran towards him. Kai had then looked at them then back towards the other blader but he had disappeared.  
  
"There was this blader but he just vanished." Kai explained, "Maybe he went in the forest." Kenny answered.  
  
"Maybe your right we should split up." Max suggested as they all went in different directions. Ray running into an opening turn to his right a he swiftly shot his Driger into the air. Driger was sent flying as it hit another object and landed on the ground still spinning. A White Fox bit beast arose from the other blade as someone voiced yelled "Sykes SUBZERO BLIZZARD!"  
  
In response Ray sent out Driger with its Tiger Claw Attack. Driger entered the blizzard but Driger was shot back into Ray's hand in a hunk of ice. The blizzard had then stopped and the blade was gone.  
  
To Be Continued. ~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_  
  
Read Next Chapter to find out what happens next. 


End file.
